


Leather and A Motorbike

by HouseofTheBear



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTheBear/pseuds/HouseofTheBear
Summary: He was a vision in his butter-soft caramel leather jacket and dark wash jeans, his untucked shirt undone at the collar.





	Leather and A Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> @clarasimone refers to this drabble as 'the little lightning bolt' ;D A bolt from the erotic blue and inspired by a certain set of photos on Tumblr.

"Yes...yes!”

Daenerys was surprised she could even form the words, their panted breaths mingling, their lips brushing one another's with each hard thrust of Jorah's hips.

He was truly like the bear and she had seen that wild glint in his eyes long before they had arrived home. He had taken her breath away when he pulled up earlier on a motorbike of all things to pick her up for their afternoon picnic. He said he had borrowed it from a friend, and at the time, she made a mental note to send them a nice thank you card. He was a vision in his butter-soft caramel leather jacket and dark wash jeans, his untucked shirt undone at the collar. It sent pleasurable sensations straight to the pit of her belly...and lower. The rumble of the bike's engine hadn't helped things at all, in fact, they had only made them worse, the vibration hitting all the right spots. She was a jumble of aroused nerves for the rest of their time together, her not-so-subtle hints about their plans for when they got home had clearly had an effect, the return trip much faster than the ride there. She ran up the short flight of steps to their home, fumbled a bit with the keys to get the door unlocked because Jorah couldn't keep his hands off of her, his insistent manhood pressed against her lower back. Once inside, she had launched herself at him, his hands shoving up her sundress.

"So wet, love,” he had purred, his fingers dipping into her panties to tease her clit.

"Now, Jorah..._please_,” she had begged, her body grinding against him.

She had whimpered when his digits withdrew, but then the rasp of a zipper had filled the air and her sex had clenched in anticipation, his hands grasping her bottom to lift and press her to the front door, one drifting down to guide the blunt crown of his cock to her entrance. It slid so easily inside, his length filling her completely. He had cursed against her neck, his fingers tensing against her cheeks, holding her against the onslaught of his passion. He hadn't taken it slow, but she encouraged him, ‘_harder Jorah, yes, like that_’. He had the presence of mind in the haze of their lust to tilt her hips just right, her obscene moan echoing in their foyer. The door rattled on its hinges, his beard scuffing the tender skin of her neck, but Daenerys was in heaven.

Fisting her hands in his hair, she pulled his head back, attacking his throat with hungry kisses, her teeth nipping at the strong column. She moaned again, her muscles tightening, "Baby, don't stop, I'm gonna-”

"Come, love,” he growled, his hips frantically slamming against her own, chasing their pleasure. She came apart in spectacular fashion, shaking in his arms, his name gasped like a prayer.

"Fuck, yes,” he uttered with one last erratic thrust, the heat of his seed filling her in scalding jets.  
His sweaty brow fell to her sternum, their chests heaving for breath. Her fingers ran through his hair in soothing motions, her contented hum had him pressing a kiss just below her collarbone.

“Gods, love,” he panted, meeting her eyes, “are you all right?”

She laughed out loud at his question, the sweet, happy sound making Jorah smile. "I'm beyond all right,” she assured him, her eyes bright with satisfaction and love, "you know I love when you're the bear sometimes."

He chuckled. “It was the motorbike, wasn't it?”

“That was partly the reason. Actually, though, it was the leather jacket.”

“Really,” his eyebrow quirking, “I'll have to wear it more often then.”

She slapped his arm playfully, but she was grinning. “Indeed you should..._my bear_.”


End file.
